Mulan and Aurora
by Darkholme13
Summary: This story takes place right after Episode Three of Season Three where Mulan decides not to confess her love to Aurora because the later is expecting Philip's child.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora was sitting in her garden, staring at her roses.

She was staring at them, but she was not seeing them.

After Mulan had announced Aurora that she was joining Robin Hood and his men, Aurora had been constantly lost in her thoughts.

She wondered why her dear friend would have taken such a decision.

After all, Mulan had protected her all the time, and even magically restored back her heart. And Aurora could not imagine Mulan not being a part of her life anymore. She was a true friend. In fact, she was her only friend.

But what surprised Aurora more is that she was always thinking of Mulan.

Even in times when she should not have been.

When Aurora woke up, the first thing that crossed her mind was Mulan.

She had been so accustomed to wake up at the sound of Mulan's voice.

The sound of Mulan's voice being the first thing she would hear in the morning.

And the sound of Mulan coming back after the hunt.

But she was married to Philip, and she loved Philip.

At least that was what she always thought.

Philip was her best friend, and being her first love, she always thought that love was equal to friendship.

And she had strong friendship with Philip.

She told him everything.

Philip was her best friend and they were close, and shared everything.

But since she had met Mulan, she just felt like that was not enough.

Aurora wanted more. With Mulan, she felt more that friendship. She felt stronger.

With Mulan, she felt strength.

And since Mulan had left, she would always be on Auora's mind.

If Mulan had been a man, Aurora would have been sure that she was in love with the warrior.

But Mulan was a woman.

Was that possible?

Was it even possible that a woman would make her feel the way no men ever made her feel before?

Was it possible that a woman would make her feel that strong?

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not even hear Prince Philip coming behind her.

He touched her slightly, startling her.

"Oh Philip, I did not hear you coming…" she managed to say, almost in a whisper.

"Yes, my dear Aurora. You have been lost in your thoughts for days now. It is about Mulan, isn't it?"

"Yes" Aurora replied, "I cannot believe that she won't be a part of my life anymore. She protected me when you were not here. I know she had vowed to you to protect me, but still…"

"You miss her, don't you?" asked Philip.

"Yes, I do. She was a true friend." Aurora replied.

"Then you should go and see her, and give her a proper goodbye." Philip replied back.

"You always know what to say Philip, you are my best friend. And soon, the father of our baby." Aurora said, touching her belly.

Philip touched Aurora's belly as well.

It was their child, growing inside of her.

But Aurora knew.

What she felt for Mulan was not mere friendship.

It did not feel like mere friendship.

It felt like something more, something stronger.

It felt like love.

And she had to confess her feelings to Mulan.

Mulan had the right to know.

* * *

Some days later, Aurora came to Robin Hood's camp.

She entered in Mulan's tent.

The latter did not expect to see her.

"How did you know where we were?" Mulan questioned.

"I did my researches. Well, Philip helped." Aurora answered back.

"How are you, and the baby?" Mulan hurried to ask.

"Oh we are fine, thank you." Aurora replied back.

"The reason why I came to you was that I missed you. I don't know how to say this, but I miss the feeling I had when we were together." She added, in an almost inaudible voice.

"I don't understand princess…" started Mulan, but she was interrupted by Auora.

"Neither do I, but one thing I do know is that when I am with you I feel that I am exactly where I am supposed to be. I feel… whole. And I feel strong. I always thought love was friendship. But now I…" she explained but Mulan did not want to hear anymore.

"What are you saying, Aurora?" she asked the princess, her face clearly shocked by what Aurora was telling her.

"Listen to me Mulan." Said Aurora, almost crying.

"I thought that love was friendship because I had met Philip at sixteen. I grew up in a cottage away from the world, and I thought Philip was the one because he was my best friend. But when I am with you, I feel that I can get more. When I am with you, I know, love is strength."

"You mean that you…" Mulan hardly managed to say.

"The same thing you wanted to tell me. Now I know what you came to say. And Mulan, I love you too." Aurora said, tear flowing out of her eyes.

Mulan rushed to her, and kissed her princess.

Their lips touched, and Aurora pressed hers firmly against Mulan's and both women stayed like this for…

How long was it?

Time did not seem to matter.

All that matter was this exact moment in time, and both the princess and the warrior hoped that this perfect moment would last forever.

But it did not.

"But we can't be together my princess, you know that?" Mulan asked Aurora.

Both women were now crying, knowing how difficult it would be for them to be together, since Aurora was expecting Philip's child.

"We can't betray our prince." Aurora replied back.

Mulan kissed Aurora's hand.

"I guess this is good bye my princess." Mulan said, her voice choked with sadness.

"I will always love you. I will never forget you, I swear. You gave me back my heart." Aurora carefully replied, pronouncing very word carefully.

"I won't love anyone but you, princess" replied back Mulan, kissing her on the forehead.

Before leaving, Aurora opened her bag that she was carrying and removed a white sphere from it.

"This is a dragon egg." She explained, as she handed it over to Mulan.

"Where did you get it?" Mulan asked.

"Philip retrieved it from Maleficent's castle." She replied back.

"The dragon that will come out of it is a very small one. It will remain small, even when it has reached its adult size. I wanted to keep it as a pet, but now you can have it. It will be your guardian. That way, you will always have something that reminds you of me." Aurora added, swallowing her tears.

"Yes, my princess" answered back Mulan.

All of a sudden, Aurora rushed back into Mulan's arms and gave her warrior one long, last farewell kiss.

"I know love when I see it…" Aurora whispered to Mulan, pressing her forehead against hers.

"But my feeling were for you my sweet princess, they shall always be for you. My heart is yours. I am yours."

"I am yours too. Even if I can't be with you, I will always be yours, Mulan."

Mulan and Aurora thought they would never see each other again.

Little did they know that the worst was still to come…


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy it._

_I will try to write the next chapter asap._

_Please R&R, thank you. :)_

* * *

_Flashback on Mulan as a child._

Mulan was playing outside, under the cherry tree which was in blossom.

She was playing with her wooden sword, fighting invisible enemies only she could see.

She jumped on a rock, and pointed at someone only she could see with her wooden sword.

"I got you! You cannot escape from me! Haayyyaaaa!" she shouted, and jumped down from the rock.

Her father Fa Zhou was observing her from a distance.

"I am Fa Mulan, the warrior!" she continued, manipulating the wooden sword with much more dexterity that any other child of her age would.

He kept watching over that young, boyish daughter of his who would rather fight than to play with dolls.

Suddenly, the little girl noticed her father's presence and ran to him.

"Father," she almost yelled as she ran into his arms.

"My daughter is a little warrior." He said, taking her into his arms.

"Yes father, I am. Better than any boy in the village. And one day, I'll be as good as you, father." She said, her voice hand a slight note of pride in it.

"We will see about that." Her father replied, smiling at his daughter.

"Yes" she added, with enthusiasm.

* * *

_Present_

It was late at night, and Mulan was walking in the village where Robin and his men were spending the night.

They were always moving from one village to another, following Robin Hood.

That was her life.

It was very late at night and there was almost no sound to be heard.

She was carrying a flaming torch so that she would be able to see despite the darkness of the night.

She was thinking about Aurora.

What was the princess doing right now?

Mulan shivered as she felt a cold breeze.

She ought to go back to the camp, but at the same time, she wanted to be alone.

She was thinking about Aurora and she did not want to show up in camp wearing a sad expression.

She did not want them to believe she was not happy to be with them.

She did not want Robin to think of her as an ungrateful person.

It had been almost two months since she had joined them.

She was the only girl in Robin Hood's Merry men.

But that was not a situation that bothered her.

She did not mind being the only woman surrounded by men because that was a situation that she had known before.

* * *

_Flashback on Mulan as a teenager._

"The king has requested on man per family to join the army!" Fa Zhou shouted angrily at his daughter.

"I know my place; it is time for you to know yours!"

Hurt, Mulan ran into her room.

She cried and cried, unable to stop herself.

What was she going to do?

If she was a man, she would have gone in her father's place.

Indeed, the king had asked only one men par family.

Only one…

At that exact moment, Mulan understood that she was the one who has to sacrifice herself.

She could not let her father go to war; he was too old for the battle field.

But she was not.

That night, Mulan wrote a long letter addressed to her father, explaining him everything and the reason why she had made that decision.

In the army, Mulan's life was a nightmare.

She was not a boy, but she was treated as such.

However, she was ready to endure all those hardships, because that meant saving her father.

Training was a nightmare.

She felt like each single bones of her body were breaking, and her legs would ache so badly that it felt as if they were on fire.

Many other soldiers tried to run away, and two or three even cried like babies.

But Mulan knew that she could not act that way.

This would be too dangerous.

What if she started to cry, and then they would realise that she was in fact, a girl?

So she tried to be the best solider, so that no one would ever suspect that she was not a man.

In fact, she did more than necessary.

But she did not have any choice.

At night, after dinner, she would go directly in her tent which she shared with another soldier.

They had never spoken.

Both of them were too tired after training to be able to say anything.

Even talking required a tremendous effort, and at the end of the day, neither of them had enough strength left to try.

So they just share the same sleeping area, without knowing anything about each other.

One night, she came into the tent.

She was more than tired.

She felt as if her whole body was on fire.

And then, she saw the soldier with whom she shared her tent.

He was lying on the floor, blood oozing out of an open wound on his chest.

When he woke up, he saw Mulan tending to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted, trying to get as far as he could from her.

"You were wounded, I was trying to help." Mulan retorted back, "But it you don't want my help, feel free to bleed to death."

"I am sorry…" he said.

"That's okay." She replied, as she cleaned the wound with a wet cloth.

"My name is Ping." She said, as she continued to take care of his wound.

"Li Shang," he replied.

* * *

With time, they had grown really close to each other.

Li Shang had become Mulan's best friend.

And the only one who knew her secret.

One day, as both of them were sleeping, Mulan felt something on her chest.

And she realized, it was a flea that was in the new mattress she had been given.

She yelled, and she tried to get it out.

And that woke Li Shang up.

"You are a girl." He said, pointing at her breasts.

"Please Li Shang, don't tell anyone." She almost pleaded.

"On no, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I am not really interested in women anyway." He replied back, blinking subtly at Mulan.

"Thank you." Mulan said, knowing that she could trust him.

"You're welcomed, Ping." He said.

"My real name is Fa Mulan." She told him.

"But we better stick to Ping." She added.

* * *

_ Present_

Mulan suddenly heard a sound behind her.

Like someone walking on dry leaves.

She turned around and saw a woman walking directly towards her.

The woman had long, blond hair but they were very dirty, and very messy.

She was dressed in ragged clothes, and walked bare foot.

When she came closer, Mulan realized that the woman had no eyes.

Or rather, the place where they were supposed to be was sewed shut.

"A seer." Mulan realized.

"I was looking for you Mulan." The woman said, in an almost inaudible tone.

"Me?" Mulan asked, nervous.

"Why would a seer possibly want to see me?"

"She is in danger, you got to return to her." the seer said.

"Who is in danger?" Mulan asked.

The seer lifted her hands, and showed her eyelids on them.

They opened, revealing two blue eyes.

"She does not know yet, but she is not safe with him. Your true love is in danger." The seer said.

"What are you saying, creature?" Mulan asked, this time drawing out her sword.

"Killing me won't solve anything. I am only telling you what I have seen." The seer said.

"She is in danger with the Prince, you have to go back and stop him or there will be many deaths…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear readers,_

_this is the third chapter of the story. _

_I just hope you like the direction this story is going until now._

_As usual, please R&R, I always love your feedback._

_ps; Mara, thank you for your review. Yes indeed the seer died, but I added this character assuming that it exists many other seers, not only one. Rumple killed one, but there are still few others like her. :)_

* * *

Aurora woke up slowly, as she felt her child kicking inside her. She pressed her hands softly against her belly and felt another kick. She smiled. She had slept wonderfully and wondered if Mulan had slept well too, wherever she was. Little did she know that Mulan was on her way back to her, but she missed her warrior terribly. It was very early in the morning and Philip was still asleep next to her. It was a warm morning, and this always made Aurora feel happy. It reminded her of the time when she lived with the three fairies in that cottage in the woods.

She kissed her husband on the cheek, and got out of bed.

"Are you as hungry as mommy is?" she asked her unborn child, pressing the palm of her right hand against her belly.

She felt another kick that filled her with joy and happiness.

It was only then that she heard screams.

Several women were screaming.

However, Philip was still asleep despite all of this.

Since Aurora had ever known him, he was a very heavy sleeper.

Without even taking the time to wake Philip up, she ran towards the source of the screams.

And to her horror she saw two dead maids.

The screaming was coming from the other maids who had just found the bodies.

They just laid on the ground, on front of the main entrance.

Aurora did not know them very well; she had spoken to them only three or four times.

But one thing she was sure of- none of them were over twenty.

But then, one thing caught Aurora's attention.

It was the expression of the two dead maids.

Both young women had their face frozen in an expression of fear.

As if they had seen the devil.

"They died of fear" realized Aurora.

"Something scared them to death."

* * *

Later that day, she was talking about that tragedy to her husband.

"Philip. I am scared" she said.

"Whatever that thing was, maybe it is still in the palace." She continued.

"No, that won't happen. Stop thinking about that now." Philip said, sounding strangely calm after what had just happened.

"How can you tell me that?" Aurora asked, disturbed by Philip sudden change.

The old Philip she knew could have never acted so cold, especially after what had just happened.

"What are you going to do, Aurora?" he asked, suddenly very sheepishly.

"I will call my three god mothers. With their magic, they will be able to know if whatever caused the death of the two women is still here."

"Yes," replied back Philip, "I think you are right, they will be able to use magic to know the cause of the two poor young women's death."

This made Aurora relax.

"But first, there is something you need to see." He added.

Prince Philip brought Aurora to the upper tower.

"Why did you bring me here? What is possibly there to see?" she asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Nobody ever comes here." She said, her voice trembling despite of her.

"That's why you have to remain here." Philip replied back, his voice suddenly sounding very cruel.

"I cannot allow you to contact your three old and stupid fairy godmothers, I will lose too much!" he spoke in an uncanny tone.

As he said this, he locked Aurora inside the tower, and placed the key in his pocket.

Aurora could not understand what was happening to her.

She screamed for help, her hands drumming against the hard wooden door continuously until she could not stand the pain anymore.

She touched her stomach, curving with maternity.

What was going to happen to her and her child?

What was going on?

Aurora stayed locked for hours.

Then, the prince finally came to her.

"If I let you out, can you promise not to contact your fairy god mothers or are you too stupid for that? He questioned her, as he held her wrist firmly.

"I p… pro… promise… I promise… please let me out… please…" She pleaded.

She was not afraid for herself, but for the child she was carrying.

She did not was to stay here, being pregnant.

Philip brought her into their room.

Her hands and wrists were still in pain.

Then he turned to her.

It was only then that Aurora saw his eyes.

They had turned completely black.

And he did not seem to walk to her.

His feet were not even touching the ground.

He was literally floating a few centimeters above the ground.

"You did not expect that when Mulan and you rescued me from the wraith, did you?" he asked, in a disturbing manner.

"What scared the two women, it was you." Said Aurora.

"That was the reason why you did not want me to call up my three god mothers."

Philip continued to float towards her.

Aurora was scared.

"I won't hurt you, not you. The body I inhabit has strong memories of you, so I cannot possibly harm you or your child." Philip said.

"What are you saying, Phi…" started Aurora.

But then, she understood what was happening.

The Philip she and Mulan had known had died since the day the wraith had taken his soul.

What Mulan and Aurora and rescued was the leftovers of Philip's soul.

What the wraith did not need.

Seeing the expression on Aurora's face, Philip understood that she had finally grasped the whole situation.

"You are not the real Philip, you are what was left of him after the wraith took his soul…" said Auora.

The realization finally hit her.

"And now, you are becoming a wraith…"

* * *

Mulan finally stopped her horse on a hill, were she could see everything surrounding her.

From where she was, she could finally see Aurora's and Philip's castle.

She could not help but to smile when she thought about seeing Aurora's face again.

However, it also meant that she would have to face the fact that Philip was a danger to Aurora.

She needed to make sure the love of her life was safe.

But deep inside, she felt that Aurora was not.

A feeling of fear and apprehension engulfed her utterly.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is a flashback, before the start of season Three, when Mulan and Aurora go to rescue Philip._

_I hope you like this chapter, I thought it would be nice to write a chapter about how Philip was rescued since it was not shown on screen (at least not yet) so please R&R._

_Thank you. :)_

* * *

Aurora was walking next to Mulan, and both were trying to find their way in the thick, dense forest despite of the darkness.

"OUCH!" Aurora suddenly said.

"What's wrong princess, are you hurt?" Mulan questioned, sounding more worried than she had intended to.

"No, it's just a mosquito bite Mulan." Aurora replied, and smiled.

Mulan smiled back.

She found the princess even much prettier when she smiled.

But then she quickly tried to chase that idea away from her mind.

They were going to free Prince Philip's soul, and soon he was going to be back to life again.

He loved Aurora.

But most importantly, Aurora loved Philip.

Aurora loved Philip, and she would be happy with him.

And all Mulan wanted was her princess to be happy.

They walked for about a whole hour when Mulan suddenly felt the ground shake under her feet, and then she lost her balance.

And then, everything went black.

* * *

When she finally opened her eyes, she felt a sharp pain in her right arm.

"How are you feeling?" Aurora asked, as she took Mulan right hand in hers.

"I am feeling very dizzy, Princess." The warrior admitted as she pressed her left hand against her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know what is was, but it looked like a trap. But I managed to get go out of it." Aurora explained.

Mulan was impressed.

Aurora had managed to save her while she was unconscious.

This made Mulan admire her princess even more.

"We have to be careful. This place is filled with those traps." Aurora added.

"Then we must be very close to the place." concluded Mulan.

Mulan tried to get up but she was still feeling very weak.

"Let's stay here for the rest of the night" suggested Aurora as she noticed Mulan's condition.

Mulan nodded back.

That night was freezing, and Aurora was shivering.

"Princess…" Mulan started.

She paused, hesitating to continue.

"Yes…" replied back Aurora.

"We can keep each other warm, and that will keep us alive." She suggested.

"Yes please Mulan." agreed Aurora.

And both women fell asleep in each other's arm.

Mulan felt warm.

Not only her body felt warm, but she felt something she had never felt before.

She felt warmness in her heart.

And slowly it invaded every inch of her being.

That was her perfect time.

She was happy, oblivious to all the dangers that surrounded them.

She felt happy because she held her princess in her arms.

* * *

The next day, after having breakfast, they resumed their search for the prince Philip.

The traps were set up everywhere but Mulan and Aurora managed to avoid them.

Then they finally saw it.

The cave.

It was a big cave where the souls that the wraith had taken were sent to.

That was what Aurora had learnt from Hook when the latter had pretended to help her, and to be her friend.

"Are you ready for this, Mulan?" Aurora asked the warrior, as she stepped forth.

"Yes, I am." She replied back, drawing out her sword.

Aurora knew that, as long as she was with Mulan, she was safe.

Not only did Mulan possess the most powerful sword of the entire kingdom, capable of deflecting any magic, but Mulan herself was the bravest and strongest warrior Aurora had ever met.

Mulan was a strong person, and Aurora knew she was safe with the warrior.

Both women entered the cave.

To their great surprise, the cave was filled with flaming torches.

And both women felt a presence in the cave.

They were not alone.

As they were walking, they came across a large room filled with thousands of small, pea sized rubies.

The red stones were piled up, forming little red hills.

"Rubies…" Aurora said.

"No, my princess. Wishes." Mulan corrected her.

Then they heard a pouuufff sound from behind them.

As they turned around, they saw a young man who looked around twenty years old.

He had brown hair, and wore an Asian like garment.

"I am the genie of the cave, my name is Rasoul." He introduced himself, before the women could utter a single word.

"We are here to recue someone whose soul has been taken by the wraith." Aurora explained.

"Then use one of those stones to make a wish." Rasoul instructed as he pointed at the red stones.

"Pick one, and wish for the return of that person." He added.

Aurora took one of the stones and prepared herself to make a wish.

"But before you make your wish," warned Rasoul, "Be very careful of what you wish for. Because wishes can be very nasty, you never know how it may turn out."

"But she is just wishing for someone to come back." Mulan said.

"Well, don't say I did not warn you." He replied back.

Aurora closed her eyes and whispered.

"I wish Philip would wake up." she wished.

And the red stone turned black.

"Your wish has been granted." The genie said.

"That person just woke up, I can feel it."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go! We have to explain Philip everything!" Aurora said, unable to hide the cheerfulness in her voice.

"Thank you, Rasoul." She added, her voice filled with happiness and serenity.

However, Mulan was not sharing Aurora's enthusiasm and happiness.

That was because she felt as if there was something not right about this whole situation.

It was too easy.

The genie guarded the cave where the souls where, and all they had to do was to wish for any soul to be free.

"I thoughts genies were in bottles." Mulan told Rasoul.

"What are you doing here as guardian of the wraith's souls?" she questioned.

"That my dear, is an excellent question." Rasoul replied.

"I was a regular genie, in the bottle and all. Then, an honest woman found me. Her first wish was to be able to help all living creatures that cross her path. To cut things short, let's say that it did not happen the way she wanted it to happen. Well, wishes can play tricks on you. I have already told you that. They can be very nasty." He said.

"But that does not explain why you are here." Mulan thought aloud.

"But yet, that old woman still wanted to help me. She had that in her. She granted me the last of her remaining wishes. I have seen thousands of people losing everything to wishes. But when it came to my turn, I did the same mistakes. I thought I was smarter than them, and that I would know how to phrase my wish correctly. I wished for the only thing that I wanted for so many centuries. I wanted to be free from my bottle. And it came true. I am not enslaved to my bottle anymore, I am enslaved to this damn cave!" he suddenly exploded, kicking the wall of the cave violently.

"I haven't been able to get out of here since then." He added, as he tried to calm himself.

"And how long has this been?" Mulan asked, suddenly feeling sad for him.

"I have lost track of time, but I know that the king Thame had just been crowned."

At that exact moment, Aurora placed a hand on her mouth.

"I don't know about…" started Mulan but Aurora knew what he was talking about.

She had been taught about the history of the enchanted forest since her childhood by her three fairy godmothers.

A good princess should always be well educated.

Even though she had no idea she was a princess back then.

"That was five hundred years ago, Rasoul." She said, unintentionally interrupting Mulan.

"Well, time flies by…" he said, bitterly.

"Well, let me wish for your freedom." Mulan said.

"Are you deaf?" Rasoul asked, his voice suddenly sounding very angry.

"If you wish for that, you might end of taking my place here. Now, you have what you want, now go!"

Mulan and Auora decided to leave.

As they were about to leave the cave, they heard the voice of Rasoul.

It seemed as if he was speaking directly into their minds.

"Don't forget. Wishes are nasty. And magic always comes with a price."

* * *

_I hope you like what I have written so far._

_And yes, both Rasoul and Thame are OCs, just like the seer in chapter 2 was._

_I will try to update the story ASAP._


	5. Chapter 5

Mulan decided to ride until the castle.

Her dark horse, whom she had affectionately named Khan was running at full speed, yet Mulan felt like she was not quick enough. The name "Khan" translated to "prince" and that was the reason why she had chosen that name for him. It suited him perfectly. Suddenly, it seemed as if Khan had hit some sort of invisible barrier. Mulan lost her balance and fell off her horse.

Khan was panicked, and Mulan tried to reassure him the best she could.

She placed one gloved hand on him and whispered to him.

After hearing the soothing and calming voice of Mulan, he finally relaxed.

Then Mulan approached the "invisible" wall Khan had hit.

She placed her hand on it, and to her surprise, she realized that it was, in fact an invisible wall.

She had to go there alone.

Who knew why this wall was here?

She would not risk Khan's life.

She tied him to a nearby tree, and hope she would be able to come back to him soon.

She tied the satchel she had been carrying to another branch.

The satchel still contained the dragon egg Aurora had given her during their last encounter as a farewell gift.

And since then, Mulan had never parted from it.

She expected it to hatch at any time now.

Drawing out her sword, she walked towards the invisible barrier separating her from her princess.

She was determined to help her princess, no matter in what danger she was in.

Suddenly, she heard a poouufff sound coming from behind her.

She turned around, and saw three old fairies holding while wands.

"Aurora's three godmothers." Mulan realised, relaxing a little bit.

"We hoped someone would finally come." The one dressed in green spoke.

"What is going on here?" Mulan enquired.

"Why is the castle blocked by this invisible wall?"

"We don't know." Replied back the one dressed in blue.

"But we know that whatever did this is determined to prevent anyone from getting it, because it is not a wall… It is a giant dome." She explained.

"My sword can deflect any kind of magic. And I would do whatever it takes to know what is happening there." She replied.

* * *

Back in the castle, Aurora would hardly leave her room.

She kept herself locked in her room, unable to eat or drink anything.

She only time she was able to swallow something was when she forced herself to eat for the sake of her unborn child.

She pressed her hand against her belly.

She was now seven months pregnant.

She hated the idea of having her child born under such circumstances, but she was also afraid to run.

She had no idea of where Mulan was, and she was scared to run away because of Philip.

Now that he was turning into a wraith, he could easily find her.

Suddenly, she heard lots of voices coming from the entrance.

She hurried to see who it was, and to her surprise, here she was.

Mulan was back.

Aurora rushed into Mulan's arm.

At that very moment, she did not think of anything.

She had almost forgotten about Philip, because all she wanted was to feel the warmth of Mulan's body and the warrior's arms holding her tight.

When the two women found themselves in each other's arm, they felt something none of them had felt since the last time they had seen each other. They felt complete. They felt whole again. They were reunited. The two women had to fight to urge of kissing each other.

"Aurora, tell me what is going on?" Mulan finally asked.

Even though Aurora had not spoken a word yet, the warrior felt that something was wrong with her princess.

"Why are you all locked under an invisible dome?" Mulan enquired.

As Aurora was about to answer, Philip made his apparition.

He simply appeared in a cloud of black smoke.

And Mulan realised.

He was not Philip anymore.

His eyes were completely black, and half of his face had turned grayish.

There was a slight foul smell as he approached Mulan.

"He is decaying from the inside." Mulan realized.

"Hello Mulan." He said.

He spoke in a strange manner, as if his mouth was full of dirt.

His clothes were, however, clean and he sill dressed up like the price he once was.

"What happened to our prince?" Mulan asked, clearly shocked, and tears flowing out of her eyes.

"He is turning into a wraith." Aurora said, instinctively drawing herself closer to Mulan as Philip approached the two women.

"This can't be…" Mulan replied, unable to make herself to this bitter reality.

"Oh yes, it is." Philip said.

And he disappeared as suddenly and as quickly as he came.

Aurora could not stand it anymore.

She felt on the floor, sobbing.

Mulan knelt next to her and tenderly took her into her arms.

"There must be something that can be done, princess." She said thought she was herself unsure if that was even possible.

Aurora held Mulan tighter and said, "He told me that he still has some of Philip memories, so maybe we can try to bring back those memories. So what is left of Philip can fight his way back to us." Aurora said.

"You tried that, Princess?" Mulan asked.

"Yes, and I think it worked." She replied.

* * *

**Some days ago.**

Aurora opened her eyes. She had, once again, spent a horrible night.

Aurora could hardly sleep, and when she did, it was filled with nightmares about Philip.

She would dream about Philip, the old Philip she met at sixteen.

And then, his face would literally rot in from her.

His face would rot, and his flesh would become grey and filled with crawling maggots and flies.

And Aurora would wake up screaming in fear, and drenched in cold sweat.

That morning, Philip was still sleeping next to her.

As she saw him sleeping, she almost recognized the old Philip, despite the fact that half of his was literally rotting away.

And then, she wondered.

If he could not possibly harm her, or her child, it meant that Philip's memory were still here and strong enough. His memories were still there, and if she could just find a way to bring them back.

She waited for him to wake up.

And when he finally did, she tried to remind him of the man he once was.

"Do you remember how we first met?" was the first thing she asked.

The prince seemed lost.

"Tell me, when was the first time you saw me? Where was it?" she continued.

But the prince ignored her.

Unable to control herself anymore, Aurora threw herself on the prince.

"Come back to us, Philip" she pleaded.

Instinctively, Philip pushed her away and Aurora felt on her bed.

She looked baffled first, then hurt.

And then, something changed with Philip.

The expression of hate on his face was gone.

It was now replaced by an expression of intense sadness and pain.

His eyes had reverted back to their normal aspect, and he seemed almost back to normal despite the half of his face decayed.

"Auu… rroooo… raaa…. sorry…." He said, as two silent tears started to roll on his cheek.

"Philip." Aurora whispered.

However, Philip's expression changed back to the hateful one he wore all the time, and his eyes changed back to their solid black.

"See," he said, with his cruel voice as he pointed to the tears on his face, "His memories are crying for you."

His mouth curved into a spiteful smile, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

* * *

**Present**

When Aurora told that to Mulan, the latter realized that her princess was right.

Some of the memories of the old Philip were still somewhere, deep inside.

"The cave," Mulan wondered, "Maybe we ought to go back there. Maybe we need to return there, we have to know if there is a way of making the old memories of Philip resurface and preventing him from transforming fully into a wraith." She said.

"You mean a wish?" Aurora questioned.

"Wishes are nasty; you saw what happened to Philip. He came back, but he is not Philip anymore." Aurora said, sulkily.

"In that case, we will just ask the right questions to that Rasoul." Mulan replied.

"Another thing…" Aurora added.

"Philip won't let me leave the castle; I can't go with you…"

Aurora discreetly took Mulan's hand in hers.

"You don't have to this…" Aurora added.

"I have to. I will go back to that cave, alone." Mulan said.

"But promise you will come back to me, with or without being successful." Aurora told Mulan, her voice trembling with fear.

"I promise, I will always come back to you princess." Mulan said.

Aurora checked around if there was no one to be seen, and kissed her warrior.

"I have been dreaming of this kiss for months." Mulan admitted.

"So have I." Aurora replied back.

"I love you, Mulan." Aurora said.

"I love you, Princess Aurora."

And both knew that Mulan would soon have to leave again, back to the wraith's cave again.

"I will come back to you Aurora…" Mulan whispered to her princess, "You are my girl worth fighting for."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this fifth chapter._

_I am sorry if I left some grammar mistakes, I did not have time to read the whole chapter all over again._

_But feel free to point them out._

_And yes, I wanted to add a little reference to Stephen King's __**'Under the dome**__' hence the reason why Aurora herself in trapped under ma [magical] dome._

_I hope all of you liked this chapter._

_As usual, I will try to update ASAP. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Mulan halted Khan and got down from her dark horse.

The cave was as sinister as she had first seen it, but now, she was alone.

Aurora was not by her side; as opposed to the last time when they came to rescue Philip's soul.

Never would she have known that she would come back in this dark place, and this time, without her princess.

She stepped into the cave.

"Rasoul, I need you." She called.

A pouf sound was heard, and the genie appeared in a thick cloud of purple smoke which quickly dissipated.

"Yes?" He asked, "What may I do for you?"

But then, his expression changed as he saw Mulan.

"I recognize you; you came to me last time with that other woman seeking to free a soul." He said.

"But that was not what she wished for." Mulan explained.

"He is turning into a wraith himself."

"Well, I had already warned you. Magic always comes with a price." He replied back.

"There has to be a way." Mulan said to the genie.

"Are you going to take the risk of making a wish?" the genie questioned Mulan.

"No, I just want a way of bringing back the real Philip. He is still somewhere, I know it." She said.

"Well, you won't take any chances with wishes. I see that you are, indeed, wiser that what I had initially thought of you." He said, as he picked a small wish stone from a heap of them.

He closed his palm over the stone, and when he opened his hand, the stone had turned into fine red dust.

"Take that." He explained as he gave the red dust to Mulan.

"Spread it over an object that belonged to that person who you want to help."

"That's it?" Mulan asked, uncertainly.

"But not any object." Rasoul precised.

"It has to be an object with strong memories attached to it. A valued item that reminds him of his most cherished memory. Just sprinkle that dust over it, and his memories will resurface." He said.

"But there is a catch, isn't it?" Mulan asked, knowing that even this magic would come with a price.

"Yes. Indeed," Rasoul sighted.

"The person's memories will come back, but not for a long time. It can be a few seconds, or a few hours. Magic can be very nasty, and unpredictable. And when he will come back, ask him how to stop him from turning into a wraith."

Mulan eyes widen.

"You mean, just ask him how to stop himself from turning into a soul eating monster and he will give us the answer?" Mulan enquired.

"Yes. Just do as I told you." He said.

* * *

Aurora heard someone knocking at her door.

She quickly got out of bed, even though it was difficult for her to be quick in her pregnant state.

She opened her door and saw Mulan.

She jumped into the arms of the warrior.

"I know how to save our prince." Mulan said.

However, Aurora did not share Mulan enthusiasm.

"Magic always comes with a price, we have learnt that the hard way, so what will be the price this time?" she asked, as she held her warrior tighter in her arms.

"We have to try." Mulan replied as she took out the red dust from her satchel and gave it to Aurora.

"What is this, Mulan?" She asked.

"This will bring Philip back, but only temporality." Mulan explained.

"You have to sprinkle it over his most cherished item, and then, his memories will come back provisionally. And then, all we have to do is to ask him how to bring him back permanently among us." Mulan told Aurora, who listen very carefully and not missing a single syllable of what her warrior was telling her.

Aurora rushed to the corner of her bedroom, and opened a large wooden chest on the floor.

She removed a red pointed hat, decorated with a feather, out of it.

"That was the hat he wore when we first met." Aurora told Mulan, as she placed it on the bed.

"An owl had taken it, and while he was trying to get it back, he fell into a river. I was walking nearby. My three godmothers had sent me out to pick berries. Well, that was just an excuse to get me out of the cottage while they were preparing my surprise birthday party. And then, I heard him and helped him." Aurora added, sadness filling her eyes.

Mulan listen, understanding Aurora's sorrow.

"And then, I gave him back his hat. He said that was his most precious possession, since that was the object that triggered out encounter." Aurora said.

Both women were suddenly interrupted by a thick, black cloud of smoke.

And then, Prince Philip appeared.

Or rather, the new Prince Philip.

His face had now entirely rotten, becoming gray and his skin was falling off.

"Mulan, I see that you came back." he said, as he raised his hand.

Mulan was thrown against the wall violently and lost consciousness.

Seeing her warrior in that state, Aurora quickly spread the red dust over the hat.

At that exact moment, something changed in Philip.

He turned his face, and recognized his Aurora.

The love of his life.

"Aurora, I am soo sorryyy. I tried to fight my way back, I just could not." He sobbed.

"It's okay," she said as she took him in her arms.

"Mulan told me something. She told me that you know how to stop yourself from changing into a wraith." Aurora told Philip.

"Yes," he said as they slowly parted from each other.

"I do."

He opened his palm and magically made an object appear.

"That's a …" Aurora started, but could not finish her sentence.

"Yes." Philip said. "That is the object the wraith uses to mark his victims. Just like the one that marked me in the first place."

"I know but…" Aurora started but Philip interrupted her.

"All I have to do is to mark someone else. I won't be turning into a wraith. I'll be back. I'll revert back to the normal Philip."

"But what about the marked one?" Aurora asked.

"I will have to kill that person before he or she turns into a wraith. You can't kill a wraith because you can't kill something which is already dead. But when it is still in transition, it can be killed. That's why I had created that invisible dome in the first place. It was my cocoon." He explained to his pregnant wife.

Then, he turned to Mulan who was still lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Noooo, don't Philip." Aurora pleaded as she understood what the prince was up to.

Philip took his wife in her arms.

"All I want is to be with you, and…" he pressed both his hand on Aurora's belly, "I want us to raise our child together. That what I always wanted since I first met you. That's why I cherished this hat so much." He said, pointing at the hat on the bed.

Then, he started to walk towards Mulan.

"That's what she wanted to do in the first place, remember?" Philip added, as he smiled at his wife, "I am, in a way, respecting her wish."

Then Aurora remembered how Mulan wanted to mark herself to save Philip the first time.

"But first." Aurora suddenly said, "Give me Mulan's sword."

"Why?" Philip asked.

"Because she may wake up and injure you with it. Even kill you!" she replied back.

"But what tells me you won't do the same?" Philip asked.

"Because we both want the same thing- to be together as raise our child as a family. You have to trust me." She said, as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Philip took Mulan's sword and gave it to her.

"I trust you, Aurora." He said.

Then, he bent on Mulan and took the warrior's left hand, ready to mark her.

However, before he could mark Mulan, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He then saw a red spot forming on his while shirt.

He fell on the ground, next to Mulan.

"I trusted you…" he said, in agony. "I wanted to be with you…"

"The Philip I married would have never sacrificed another life in exchange of his own." Aurora said, as she wiped of her tears.

"Yes…" Philip sobbed, as he painfully turned his head. His eyes remained locked on the pointed hat on the bed for some seconds, and then, he closed his eyes for the last time.

Aurora knelt near Mulan and gently shook her to wake her up.

Mulan eyes slowly opened and then, she saw the dead body of Prince Philip.

"What happened, princess?" She asked.

"We have lost him, Mulan. Our prince is gone."

The warrior took her princess in her arms, and both women started to cry.

Aurora would tell everything to Mulan.

Everything that had happened while she was knocked unconscious.

But not now.

Now all she wanted to do was to cry in her warrior's arms.

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this chapter._

_Although I am pretty sure most of you are just hating me for killing off Philip._

_There will be another chapter after this, an epilogue._

_Just to finish this story properly, and on a more optimistic tone._

_Please feel free to leave a review, even if it is a negative one._

_Because I know I took risks by killing the prince._

_But that was what I had intended to do since the beginning._

_I will try, as usual, to post the final chapter ASAP._

_Thanks. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Epilogue**_

Mulan and Aurora placed their daughter in her cradle.

She was born only a week ago, and she was so small.

The two women held hands as they smiled at the child they were going to raise together.

Both mothers had decided to throw a ball in honor of Rose, their child.

And everyone had been invited, even those who did not live in the enchanted forest.

All the inhabitants of Storybrooke were here, even Mr Gold and Belle, who was expecting their first child.

"Congratulations to both of you." Emma Swan said, as her wife, the ex-evil queen joined her.

"Thank you." Aurora replied.

Emma and Regina had come from Storybrooke when Mulan and Aurora had invited the whole community to the ball.

Then, it was Henry Mills' turn to join his mothers, followed closely by a two year old little girl.

"This is our daughter," Regina said proudly, as she took her daughter in her arms.

"Her name is Odette, and yes, pun intended." Emma said, smiling.

Both Mulan and Aurora, however, did not seem to grasp the pun.

"Hi," Mulan said to the child, "Nice to meet you. I am Mulan."

"Muuu.." Odette tried to say.

"Mulan." Emma tried to help her.

"Muuu… shuuuu…" Odette attempted.

"Well, close enough." Regina said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Suddenly, the three fairy godmothers magically appeared in the hall, in a white, sparkling magic cloud.

"Aunt Flora, Fauna and Merryweather!" Aurora beamed.

She rushed to them and greeted them.

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Those three boring old fairies, they always want to get all the attention..." She mumbled.

"Regina, honey." Emma said, as she playfully hit her wife with her elbow.

"I am just saying…" Regina said.

"Aurora, we are so happy to see you." All three of them spoke at the same time.

"So am I." Aurora replied.

"We have a very special gift for you, but you must come alone." Merryweather said.

"Why? Now?" Aurora asked.

"Yes." Flora said.

"Mulan, I'll be back soon." Aurora told her girlfriend as she kissed the later on her lips.

Aunt Flora, Fauna and Merryweather brought Aurora to her bedroom, and magically closed all the doors and windows.

Then, using magic, they made Philip appear.

"Philip." Aurora hardly managed to say, "Is that really you?"

"Yes." He replied back.

Aurora tried to touch his hand but he seemed to be made of thin air.

"You are not really here, are you?" she asked.

"No. I am someplace else, someplace beautiful. I like it. By preventing me from turning into a wraith, you saved my soul." He explained.

"But I killed you." Aurora said.

"Yes, and you did well. You were right, I would not have been able to live with myself if had had to mark Mulan in order to live." He told Aurora.

"And knowing that you two love each other makes me happy, because you will never be alone. And you will raise Rose together." He added, smiling.

"Yes, I love her." Aurora said.

"Goodbye Aurora." Philip said, before disappearing.

"Goodbye, Prince Philip." Aurora said.

Then, the princess turned to her three fairy godmothers.

"Thank you." She whispered to them.

That night, Aurora was holding her child in her arms.

She had just breastfed Rose.

"Everyone is waiting for us to open the dance, my princess." Mulan said, as she took Aurora's right hand into hers.

"But what about Rose?" she…" started, but Ruby was quick enough volunteer to take care of the baby.

Aurora followed her warrior and they started to dance, cheek to cheek.

Regina and Emma were the second couple to start dancing.

Belle and Rumple were the third one to join them.

Mulan and Aurora could not help but to smile each time they were hearing Regina giving Emma dancing lessons.

"No, Mrs. Swan-Mills, not that way." The former queen kept saying to her wife.

"Sorry babe, I am just not used to such… classical dancing." Emma would reply back.

"Aunt Flora, Fauna and Merryweather made me seen Philip today." Aurora said to Mulan.

"Really, but I thought his soul had been consumed by the wraith." Mulan answered back.

"No, by stopping the transition, we saved his soul. And he is happy to see us together, as a family."

"Our prince has found peace, my princess." Mulan said, as she kissed her princess on her lips.

Suddenly, Odette and Henry came into the hall carrying the dragon egg Aurora had given to Mulan.

All three couples stopped dancing.

"Henry, Odette! What is that thing?" Emma asked, perplexed.

"This is a dragon egg." Regina said, "One that comes from Maleficent's castle. They were her pets."

"Well of course, Maleficent and dragons." Emma said, "That is so common to have pet dragons."

"It's hatching." Mulan realized, as she pointed at the egg which was now covered with small cracks all over it.

A small red dragon pieced the shell with its tiny head, and slowly came out of it.

"Dragon… More like a lizard." Regina thought sarcastically.

However, Both Henry and Odette were thrilled.

"That's a real dragon!" Henry exclaimed, "That is so cool!"

"But we need to name it now." He added.

"Name it, I can't even tell if that is a she or a he." Regina said.

"Me neither." Mulan admitted.

However, Odette had already an idea.

"Mushhuuu…" she said, as she picked up the baby dragon and gave it to Mulan.

"Well, Mushu it is." Mulan said as she took the baby dragon carefully from Odette.

At that exact moment, anything seemed perfect.

The past was behind all of them.

Rumple was no longer the dark one, and was starting a new family with Belle.

His son Neal AKA Baelfire had forgiven him his past deeds.

Regina had found her own happy ending, and had her family.

And most important, Mulan and Aurora had found each other and they knew that they were going to be great mothers.

What they did not know was that prince Philip was watching form another place, happy for all of them, especially for Aurora because he knew that she would never be alone. She had found her strength in true love.

* * *

_That was the final chapter of my story._

_I hope you liked it._

_And yes, I ship Swan Queen so much that I had to find a way to put them in the story._

_I will be waiting for your reviews._

_I know that the part with Prince Philip is really cheesy, but I thought that he deserved a decent ending._

_Thanks to all of you who took the time and patience to read this fanfic, it really means a lot to me. :_)


End file.
